


Felix (Miraculous Ladybug)

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: Felix, Adrien’s cousin, has come to his cousin’s school to study. Many students thought he was Adrien’s twin brother. Lila, on the other hand, fell for his charms for being cold.After class, Marinette catches up writing her notes and finishes off by walking out the school building with her best friend, Alya.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier & Classmates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Felix (Miraculous Ladybug)

“Good morning, students. Today, we have a new student. Please welcome, Felix. I would like you all to treat him nicely as a class throughout the school year,” Miss Caline Bustier smiled and gestured to the new student to introduce himself up front to the class. He followed and stood in front of the class with his hands behind his back. There were many whispers from the students in class about his similar appearance with Adrien Agreste. 

“Hello, I am Félix Graham de Vanily. I am originally from London. I look forward to getting to know you all.” But when he said he ‘looked forward’ to getting to know the class; his tone didn’t make him seem like he truly meant it.  
“Félix, please take a seat on the top right row next to Nathaniel.”  
He again followed what the teacher ordered. The expression on his face was solemn and yet out of emotion. He looked mature and he seemed to be emotionless. 

~

The school day ended; leaving the whole class dismissed. Adrien excitedly popped out of his seat and ran to meet his cousin, Félix.  
“Adrien, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you on a visit.”  
“Félix! I didn’t know you were going to study here! It’s so nice to see you again!” Adrien smiled at the thought that his childhood friend and cousin was going to study at the same school they were going to. He did remember one other thought about the trouble he caused from akumatizing three people in one day; but the past is in the past and he believed it was going to take time for him to change since he has lost his father pretty recently.  
“Woah, dude! Are you Adrien’s twin brother or something?” asked Nino.  
Adrien chuckled, “ We’re cousins.”  
“Bro, you two look so much alike!”

Marinette glanced at Félix and examined him from afar across the room. She remembered meeting him as Ladybug since he was the one who made the trouble from causing the akumatized girls last time.  
Alya playfully elbowed her, “I bet someone’s going to fall for two Adriens.” she teased.  
She snapped back to reality from her thoughts, “N-No, I’ll only be in love with Adrien. Not a copy that looks like him.” she crossed her arms with a pout across her face.  
Lila peered and examined the look alike of Adrien across the classroom. She liked the thought of how the new student looked a lot like Adrien and that he seemed to be the cold version of him. The smirk appeared on her face. She decided to walk towards the small group of boys to try to put up her nose in their business.

“Oh, wow! Adrien, is this your identical twin?” she laughed hysterically and put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Marinette grinded her teeth together with anger at Lila touching Adrien. She hated how she was always near the one she liked. She also really hated the fact that she always lies and the time she almost got her expelled from school.

“Girl, calm down! She just wants to see-“  
“Adrien and his cousin. I know!” she huffed 

~ 

Marinette was still in the class finishing up the notes she missed from her previous classes from saving Paris from akumatized people. It was a tough life for her since the responsibility of saving the world was in her hands; including Chat Noir. She was very exhausted that she almost fell asleep in some of her classes. But she was a hard working student in school. Her eyes kept falling shut, but she knew that she needed to keep writing her notes before the upcoming exams next month. After she finally was finished from catching up the notes, she packed all her belongings before she left the classroom.

“Girl, you seem awfully tired today. What’s going on?” asked her concerned best friend, Alya.  
“Don’t worry, Alya. Tomorrow I’ll try to be more energetic for school.”  
“Well, I hope you’ll get back to sleeping more often. You seem to be pushing yourself with a lot of things.”  
“I promise you I’m alright.” she gave a weak smile and walked out of the classroom.  
They walked down the stairs when Alya stopped to adjust her glasses and took a closer look at Marinette. She gave a suspicious look at her as she examined her tired face.  
“I have a feeling you’re hiding something behind my back. Something that seems to be keeping you up all night and from studying.”  
Marinette’s eyes widened and shook her hands in defense, “W-What.? I’m not hiding anything at all!”  
She silently sighed to herself and thought of a quick white lie, “Okay, I’ll admit that I keep staying up late every night because I’m spending time writing a secret love letter for Adrien.”  
Alya still kept her suspicious face on which made Marinette nervous and uncomfortable at the moment.  
She finally formed her lips into a smile, “Girl, I’m happy to hear you spill the truth. But if you’re keeping something from me; just know that I’m here for you.”  
Marinette awkwardly smiled and marched out of the school building with Alya.


End file.
